A firey encounter (Yukine X Rin)
by musicalbishishere
Summary: Rin Okumara and Yukine sekai meet in a very odd way. Yet they still suddenly feel very strongly for each other releasing a world of yaoi and demon/phantoms.
1. Chapter 1

Yukine pov

Resting with hiyori, in her bed. Damn I know I don't have a chance with her but still, she's simply wonderful. I let my mind wander aimlessly to her chest. I would but it's wrong, she's clearly in love with yato and he doesn't have a clue...

Suddenly I feel a warmth on the back of my neck, slight breathing. Good lord.

" Yukine-San" yato breathes lightly on my neck. I jump even tho I already knew he was there. He does this each time I think wrongly about hiyori. But he just doesn't understand it. I'm a teen without a chance with a girl in this god forsaken world all because I'm dead and the only girl that can see me is hiyori.

"Shit yato you need to stop doing that!"

"Why? So you can fuck her in her sleep? I'm pretty sure she wouldn't appreciate that." Yato chuckles mischievously,

" what no I wouldn't do that to her, she doesn't like me that way anyway!" A shiver runs down my spine and it gets very quiet. Yato sits up and hiyori rolls over. As she does I see him look longingly at her. I understand now... They have something they don't even realize. I take this realization and quite streak to mine and there advantage.

" yato I think I'm going to get some fresh air, it's too hot in here. Mabye it would be more comfortable for you two" I say with a wink as yato smiles softly mouthing the words thank you. I get up and walk outside but as I walk I here a crash. 'Oh yato, your not supposed to scare her like that all the time, you have to be gentle.' I think to myself. Then I hear the gentle rocking of the bed and get embarresed. I quickly walk outside and inhale deeply. I know I wasn't supposed to hear that.

I look up and am blinded by blue. Once my eyes adjust I look up to see what looks like a wave of phantoms, but I couldn't feel them like normal. Behind them is the scorching blue light that I witnessed before, but now I see that it's guy, like me. His black midnight hair and his deep blue eyes that match his flame ( I mean it his legit flame he was flaming with blue flames).

I was mesmerized, he looked so heroic. Kinda like yato but better. He was slashing through these creatures with such force it was kinda hot. Suddenly he slashed one last time and all the creatures dissipated. He smiled at his job well done, carefully put his sword away then met my gaze...

End chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Rin pov

After my hunt, all the demons were gone. At least in this area. I set my sword in its case and detach from my demonic self. It may not seem like it but it sends a jolt through you, having all that power, but once it's gone it feels like you could use some coffee... Or alcohol. I look up and catch the gaze of a innocent bystander. He probably just witnessed everything that just happend. There's no way he saw them tho, it's impossible for humans to see demons. Great... I probably looked like a fucking idiot swinging my sword around. Damn it that means he saw my flames.

I stiffen and stare back at him, his blonde hair seems soft to the touch, his yellow eyes staring into my soul, but yet so softly I felt pulled forward. So I step forward and so does he at the same moment, but he retaliates and steps backs two steps. I smile at this seeing his shy come out.

" are you ... Are you okay? " he asks me softly, nervously even.

"Yea I'm good" I say with a grimace, he does think I'm crazy

" but all those phantoms. Did u get blight? " phantoms? What is this kid talking about

"You mean the demons?" I ask cautiously

" um... Yea I guess. " he looks down worriedly and I chuckle. He's kinda cute.

" don't worry about them there gone now" I say with a few steps in his direction

"Ok... So um who are you!" He asks me and i pause. What's my name again? Oh yea! Haha, he is so entrancing I almost completely forgot!

" Rin Okumara! " I speak proudly, we are only a foots length apart now, I can feel his unsteady nervous heartbeat. " how bout your name?"

"Ohhh it's Yukine," Yukine huh? I wasn't sure If I wanted to flirt some or just go for it, I was tired after the fight but Yukine is simply addicting as of right now, his sweet breathe merely a foot away from me.

"Sooo Yukine... How old are you? " I ask taking a tiny step closer.

"14... You?"

" I'm 15... Is that old?" I ask him jokingly taking another step looking down at him.

" what no not at all... " he says

" good" I say as I slam my lips into his.

End chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Yukine pov

WARNING THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER(s) CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT AND IS QUITE EXPLICT IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH YAOI, SEX, AND MALEXMALE, DO NOT CONTINUE BUT IF U HAVE NO PROBLEMS THEM BE MY GUEST...

As his lips crush into mine I suddenly don't know watt to do. I slowly cave in falling to my knees his lips still locked hard in the most passionTe kiss ever. His lips slowly but forcefully opening my mouth. His slick firm tounge tracing the borderline of my lips flicking my tounge away each time I try to copy his motives. Finally he inserts his tounge into my mouth and I start to suck on it like a lollipop. He's putting so much force on me now that his groin is rubbing up against my robe,

I lay down on the cold cold concrete below me allowing him better access to places he likely shouldn't be but I don't care! He stops kissing me and I moan in U satisfied plesure. He takes his hand and starts to rub my cock, which feels amazing. I release a long deep moan.


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER(s) CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT AND IS QUITE EXPLICT IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH YAOI, SEX, AND MALEXMALE, DO NOT CONTINUE BUT IF U HAVE NO PROBLEMS THEM BE MY GUEST...

Rins poV

I'm slowly rubbing my hand up and down his shaft. His moaning growing louder and louder. I can just see him untieing his robe to give me better access. His perfect eyes closed and his hands now above his head in desperate plesure.

"Want to take this a step farther?" I whisper in a calm steady tone, smirking as he frantically nods in agreement.

Holding his groin in my hand I lean forward and kiss the tip, then pull away. It tastes unbelievably sweet with a hint of his savory precum spilling out already. I lean in again to kiss it and feel one of his hands on the back of my head. He may not say it but I get his rift. I put his cock further into my mouth swirling my tounge all around it in the process. I manage to get it entirely into my mouth and begin to suck. Going up and down on it in complete unison with his hips.

We're in the zone when the horrible happens all at once.


End file.
